A Horrific Yet Beautiful Fate
by love me SILLIE
Summary: Safhrah never expected to be one of the last Riders, female, and elf at that! When rumors spread around about a Rider Eragon can't help but be curious. Safhrah's fate is sealed when she runs in Murtagh while traveling with Eragon. What is to happen?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle! I only claim my characters I have created.**

**AUTHORS NOTE:I wrote this outta complete boredom and due to the fact that I enjoy CP's work. Don't diss CP. However I could care less if you wrote a review saying how much _I _suck. Well, review please. And enjoy this story! Oh! I know there is no mention of Eragon or anyone but they will come in later, I promise.**

**PRONUNCIATION:  
**

NEMWAR and SAFFRA

**~~When Two Riders Meet - Part One**

_Nemwoir! I'm not sure I can keep battling like this._ A girl of the elven race cried out to her dragon through her thoughts. _It was easy warding off the first two I spotted but then two more sprang out of nowhere. My strength easily matches two of these creatures but with all four ambushing me I'm afraid I will be slew any second._

_Speak like that and you need not to worry about these mysterious attackers. I will be more of a problem than they._ A fierce voice growled out. _I curse myself for not staying close to you, Safhrah. I'm a league away and will assist you as soon as I can._

"What do you want?" Safhrah huffed out as she swung her purple blade, Reona.

"For you to come with usss." One of the creatures lowly screeched out as they clawed at Safhrah.

"Why? I am of no use to you." Safhrah declared. Directly after she parried a hit one of them threw at her with a dagger.

"You are kidding yourssself, girl." Another one hissed out.

Safhrah shivered as he spoke. The tone they spoke in frightened her. She didn't have the slightest clue what their appearance was for they were all cloaked in back. Her mind could only wander what they concealed under the cloaks. She concluded they were creatures inhumanly due the fact they were much faster, spoke in an eery tone, and had hunched backs.

"I have naught the slightest clue what you speak of." She firmly said.

"The King wantssss you, SSSafrah. Come with usss without hassssle and we won't harm you." One of the cloaked creatures said calmly.

"Never." Safhrah instantly replied. "I'd rather die then serve under him." She spat out in a disgusted tone.

"Then you fate has been sssssealed." Each creature said in unison.

"So be it." Safrah declared, she held Reona up in front of her readying herself for the assault of attacks she knew were soon to come.

"You would have been sssss much of a usssse to him." Another one cooed.

"Not really. For all he is to do is rot in the fiery depths of hell." Safhrah mused.

At that instant all four creatures lunged themselves at the elf. They soon formed a tangled mess with every person engaged in battle. The hooded creatures were careful not to accidently injure one of their own brethren. Each on used all of their strength to direct attacks at Safhrah. Her sword managed to block off all of the blows. But a swipe of the hand caught her cheek, leaving a nice gash. And one of their daggers was driven deeply into her side while another brushed her shoulder.

Safhrah's grip around Reona loosened and her sword slipped from her hand hitting the ground with a clatter. The creatures hissed in delight as the elf clutched her side. A cry of agony passed through her lips. Cringing, she fell to the ground while still crying out in pain.

_SAFHRAH! _ Nemwoir cried out into her mind. What have they done to inflict pain on you? Instead receiving a worded response Safhrah sent him a mental image of what had happened since they had last conversed moments ago. They are going to regret ever laying a finger on you.

The creatures continued to hiss in delight as they watched Safhrah continue to suffer from the pain they had inflicted upon her. When a load roar was heard from behind them they curiously turned their heads back to spot the source of the unwanted disturbance.

"The dragon hassss come to ussss." One breathed out.

"And we didn't even have to kill itssss Rider." Another mused.

A massive sized gleaming purple shaded dragon was soon visible as it swooped down from a cliff top. He was similar to any other dragon save for the fact that he adorned a twisted scar on his left foreleg and he bore horns that twisted into complex looking shapes. From his mouth purple flames scorched everything around him, barely missing the cloaked strangers. He snarled in amusement as they slightly cowered back.

It took Nemwoir a decent amount of time to slain all four of the creatures. Safhrah usually would have excitedly helped her companion. This happened to be one of the few exceptions where she was forced to watch. Safhrah's wounds caused her so much pain that she found it difficult to take deep breaths. Somehow Nemwoir had taken down each of the creatures and disposed of their corpses accordingly.

_Nemwoir..._Safhrah weakly cried out. _Where are you?_

_I am close. _He softly spoke to her.

_Come closer. _Her meek tone demanded.

_Yes. _ Safhrah soon felt Nemowirs hot breaths on her back. He took a few steps forward before defensively curling around his rider. His head nudged her gently before her snorted.

_I can't keep my eyes open.. _Safhrah mumbled.

_Then sleep. I can fend off anything that comes our way._

I_'m not tired. It seems as if something is compelling me to... _Her thoughts were left hanging as she slipped out of consciousness.

____________________________________________________________________________

_Safhrah. Safhrah. SAFRAH!_ Nemwoir's booming voice echoed through out her mind. She knew that he wished for her to arouse from sleep but she pushed his screams away. Being enveloped in darkness was much more of a pleasure. When doing so no more pain existed. Safhrah found it hard to believe that the wounds had ever existed.

_SAFHRAH!_ Nemwoir bellowed out in a roar. His mind pulled at her, willing her to slip out of her fantasy and back into reality.

Reluctantly she released herself from the dark fantasy world and forced herself to clear her mind. It was a rude awakening to be greeted by the unwanted pain. A reminder of recent events that had just occurred. _I have reluctantly awoken. Now what do you want?_ Safhrah snapped. She wished to open her eyes and examine the wounds she had received but she felt as if even opening her eyes was a feat hard to over come.

_I sense the presences of two strangers nearby._ He bluntly said.

Safhrah felt more alert as she asked _What makes them so different from the ones we just defeated?_

_A lot more than you know. _Nemwoir replied.

_Enlighten me, please. _Safhrah begged.

_They are Rider and Dragon._


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Eragon or the Inheritance Cycle. They are the great works of Christopher Paolini. The only characters I can claim are the wonderful duo known as Safhrah and Nemwoir.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Okay, this is the second chapter. But you could have guessed that. I thought it up last night and decided to post it. It's probably not to good but I shall give thanks now to anyone who reads it.

Another thing. _Plain italics are either Nemwoir, Eragon, or Safhrah conversing within their mind. **When it looks like bold italics you should know that this is Saphira thinking.**_

Well, read, enjoy, and review please!

**~~When Two Riders Meet - Part Two**

_I don't want to believe that..._ Safhrah spoke slowly.

_Why would you doubt me? I have no reason to lie. Especially to you, love._ Nemwoir growled. _I should be offended that you choose to think otherwise._

_I never said that, Nemwoir. _Safrah retorted.

_Then what are you trying to get at, young one? _Nemwoir asked.

_I'm fearful. They could want all the glory of being the last legendary Rider and slew both of us with ease. Don't get me wrong, you are strong but from what I have heard the Rider I hear about has killed a Shade._ Safhrah worriedly spoke.

_No one, not even the wretched King Galbatorix, would waste the life of a Rider just for pride. At worst the Rider would anonymously turn us over to the Empire. But I doubt they would want to give a Rider freely to the Empire._ Nemwoir explained.

Safhrah sighed._ Your intelligence never ceases to amaze me. And elves are supposed to think like the way you do. I have been showed up by my own dragon. I am glad though._

Nemwoir snorted, plainly amused. _Never under estimate the power of dragons._

_I won't. Now please lend me some of your strength so I may stand._ She pleaded.

_Very well._ Safhrah felt another strength enter her, giving her more power and will to perform the tasks she couldn't moments ago. Darkness was what greeted her as her eyes slowly cracked open. Nemwoir was perched only feet away intently watching her with his purple eyes. Pain shot through her upper body as she slowly sat upright.

_Where was the dagger that creature had impaled in my side?_ Safhrah questioned.

_I managed to pull it out while you were in your daze. You didn't stir one bit. I think they must have dipped their blades in some sort of concoction that sends some odd elixir through out your body. It'd be best if you went to see a healer right away. _ Nemwoir once again explained.

_There is no time._ She searched blindly around the ground, looking for Dramur. Her hand met with the pommel and she expertly picked it up. After sheathing it she willed herself to stand. Even with Nemwoir's strength backing her up Safhrah found it hard to scramble up on her feet. _How far away are the strangers?_ Safhrah asked as she flexed her fingers.

_Not far away. Less then a league separates us_. He replied with a restless snort.

_You shall go and remain in the depths of the forest._ Safhrah instantly thought back. _I can hold my own for the time being. If things go awry I will call for you. I hope they notice though. That would be best._

Nemwoir growled in agreement before spreading out his wings and flapped them experimentally. Safhrah reached out and brushed her fingers slowly across the tip of his tail. _Stay safe._ He solemnly replied before taking off being careful to stay low to the ground.

Safhrah watched her companion fly deeper into the forest until she lost sight of him. From the tree line her eyes wandered to her bloodied tunic. Her hands were shaking as she tore open the cloth where the dagger had impaled her on her left side. The gash was at least two inches long and pretty wide. What made her eyes widen was the fact that a green foam bubbled from it and the edges of her wound had crusted. Her eyes pulled away from the gash and her hands fell limp.

_Your words were wise. After this encounter we shall seek a healer. I fear that the wound will inflict great damage on me in later time._ Even as she sent that message out to her hidden dragon she felt a tingling sensation where her gash was located. Dizziness soon began to occur. Safhrah tried her best to ignore the feeling as she awaited for the Rider.

_Be aware, Safhrah. They shall approach you any moment. The dragon is hiding as well. They know not of me. _Nemwoir's faint tone murmured in her head.

_Thank you._ Safhrah simply replied.

Her hand wrapped loosely around the pommel of Reona though she didn't unsheath it. She feared that if pulled out Reona the Rider would think she was ready for a battle. That was certainly not the case considering that she was having problems even thinking straight.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**_Little one, I am going to remain hidden. I know I sound overly cautious but this girl could be a spy for Galbatorix._** Saphira alerted Eragon.

_Sounds logical to me. I'm near the entrance of the clearing. Any moment now and I will cross paths with ths peculiar stranger._ He replied back.

Eragon knew it was a naive move walking in an open clearing without a weapon. He only did so for he had an odd feeling in his gut telling him that this stranger meant no harm. As he approached her through the darkness he noted that she made no attempts to feel. And though he noticed her hand wrapped around her weapon she didn't draw it.

He stared at her in awe when he was only yards away. Though she was blood stained and clearly weakened she was the most beautiful he had ever seen. Her hair was an ebony shade and framed her face and flowed down in a pin straight manner only stopping at her waist. Her features were exotic, everything was angular. What caught him though was her eyes. They were the brightest emerald shade he had ever spotted. Her skin was pale but still held a beautiful aspect. Glancing up and down he noticed how slender and defined her build was. When he spotted her pointed ears he laughed silently.

"Hello." He jollity greeted.

The elf girl raised her brows but soon returned to calm demeanor. Eragon swore he spotted a glint of sickness in her eye but didn't press the manner. He watched as she carefully chose how to greet him.

"Good evening." Her words seemed slurred as she rushed out the words. Eragon hinted that she was drunk but concluded that she wouldn't be able to keep the composure she was at the moment.

"And what might you be called?" Eragon lightly pressed.

"S-Safhrah."Her words were once again rushed out.

"What is an elf doing out here? Isn't it dangerous?"

"Y-your observation skills a-amaze me." Safhrah sarcastically commented. "It's n-not dangerous at a-all w-when you h-h-have a d.." Her sentence of slurred words was cut short as her eyes rolled to the back of her hand and she became limp.

Eragon rushed forward and caught her as she began to fall. He looked at her hand that was hanging limply in the air. His lips formed into a smile. "Dragon." He finished for Safhrah.

**_She is the rumored Rider, little one._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Chapter three! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: As I have said in the previous chapters: I do not own Eragon!

_Eragon. Look over her. She seems to be severely injured. _Saphira said as she had just finished up picking through his mind. _I'll be flying over in a moment. I'm curious to uncover the identity of this dragon. _Saphira alerted Eragon.

Eragon listened to Saphira before responding._ I already knew that much. No one faints for no reason. He sourly said. Be careful. You know not of the dragon's powers._

_Have faith in me, little one. _Saphira firmly replied. _I know I can fend for myself._

_Just go. I yearn to see another dragon._ Eragon quickly said.

_Tend to her wounds. I can feel the pain radiating off of her._ Saphira grimly said. With that statement she pulled her wings open, flapped them a few times, and took off into the forest.

Eragon's grasp around Safhrah tightened, careful not to do her any more harm. He lifted her high in the air for he didn't want to allow her to brush against the ground. Though he handled elves before her weight came as a surprise to him. Her weight didn't seem healthy. It made Eragon concerned that she had been deprived of eating privileges. With Safhrah in his arms he directed himself towards the tree line where he stumbled across an alcove.

He slipped into the alcove and muttered words in the ancient language. Once he was assured that he had placed a firm ward around the small space he knelt down. He removed his arms from under her so that she lay flatly on the ground.

His hand brushed over cheek, instantly healing the wound. A shaking hand pulled down her sleeve to examine the other wound. It seemed more serious but he healed it with much ease. After pulling her sleeve back up his hands made their way to her final wound. His eyes became widened when he glanced at the gash on her side.

It looked absolutely dreadful! _What happened?_ He thought to himself as he stared at the gash. It was a sick greenish in shade. A foam seemed to be continually seeping from it. The area around the wound has drastically swollen and was tender to touch. I recall seeing something of this sort before. Eragon was forced to delve deeply into his mind.

_Dragon saliva! That's the cure!_ Eragon cried out. _And of course Saphira is absent the time I need her most...._

______________________________________________________________________________

Saphira flapped her wings repeatedly at a hurried pace. She was careful to weave in and out of the broad trunk trees. A collision was the last thing she wished to experience at the moment. Her belly was as close to the ground as possible so that she could avoid the possibility of being spotted. Sapphire colored eyes focused on the objects in front of her as she quickly made her way through the forest.

_Dragon..._She mentally called out.

After searching through all the forest she began to circle around slowly.

_Come out. I promise to behave. _Saphira playfully teased.

_Your senseless comments are needed naught._ A grim tone boomed.

Saphira slowed her flight and snapped her head back. Her eyes gleamed with surprise as she saw the dragon with the wise tone soar towards her. He had to be no older then a few months but his size was massive! His twisted horns gleamed in the moonlight as did his magnificent purple scales. Her sapphire eyes stared absently at the twisted scar that he adorned. Saphira finally confirmed that he was a handsome dragon.

_Your scar._ Saphira gently said.

_Nevermind it. Aren't introductions usually first?_ Nemwoir noted.

_Forgive me._ Saphira dipped her head to bow. You shall call me Saphira.

Nemwoir performed the same action. As he raised his head he spoke. _Nemwoir. That is my name_. He gruffly replied.

_I can logically guess that you are Safhrah's companion. _Saphira stated, staring curiously at the young dragon.

_Yes!_ He instantly thought back. _Tell me, Saphira, what is her condition?_

Saphira admired how much he cared for his Rider. Hold on. She merged her mind with Eragon's. Instantly thoughts and images filled her mind. Nemwoir watched curiously as moments later she pulled out of his mind and back to reality._ Here._

Nemwoir felt's Saphira's presence enter his mind. She poked around for a moment before allowing all the images to flow into his mind. Nemwoir sucked in each of the memories and images down. He let out an angered cry as he reared back.

_What is on your mind?_ Saphira questioned.

Nemwoir planted his feet firmly on the ground before clicking his tongue angrily._ Safhrah is severely injured. That is partly my fault. And your Rider. I don't like the way he is eying her._ He snapped.

_Then shall we fly back?_ Saphira offered.

Nemwoir left no time for an answer. He had unfolded his wings and started back towards the spot Eragon and Safhrah were located. Saphira snorted before following his actions.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Saphira! _Eragon desperately screamed in his mind. She had blocked all connection with him. _Saphira! _He cried out again.

Safhrah weakly cried out. "Nemwoir! Nemwoir!" Her eyes were closed tightly shut as she began to thrash violently back and forth. Eragon instantly leaped over to her and gently grasped her wrists, holding them to the ground. Edward thanked that she weakened or he might not have been able to keep her restrained as she attempted to thrash around.

Eragon felt a powerful force prodding at the barriers around his mind. He tried his hardest to keep the barriers strong but they soon wore down. _Eragon, is that not your name? _A gruff voice bellowed in his mind.

_How did you know that? _Eragon defensively asked.

_Worry not, Rider. I was informed of you name by your dragon, Saphira. I contacted you to check on my Rider, Safhrah._

Eragon pieced together that Nemwoir must have been Safhrah's dragon, the one contacting him now. _Her condition has worsened. Come quick if you wish to save her. _He gravely replied.

_I shall be there soon._ Nemwoir instantly thought back.


End file.
